


Careful What You Wish For

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Humilation, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Pre-Relationship, orgasm denial??, pillow humping, request fic, this thing just went further and further lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: This is another request fic, where anon wanted pre-relationship-Fry pining for Bender. I guess adding a bit of smut in there can't hurt, right?





	Careful What You Wish For

Fry couldn't remember when he first noticed. It must've been during one of their club nights, when he had been tired from hours on the dancefloor. He didn't like to go home on his own so he sat in their booth and just watched all the other energetic people dance and have a good time. 

Maybe it had been the alcohol, maybe the way the holographic disco ball was scattering its light on his metallic body, maybe simply seeing him having so much fun, but it was then that it hit him like a brick wall. 

Bender was handsome. _Very_ handsome! 

It didn't matter to Fry that he was a robot, that he only resembled a human in a very uncanny way, it even made him more interesting. Fry still wasn't completely used to having a walking, talking real robot around him all the time, it was like his childhood dreams had come true. Therefore, Bender still looked unique to him and that, coupled with his rough voice, his uninhibited personality, and his witty sense of humour just made him extremely attractive. Yes, he could be rude sometimes and he had committed more than one felony in his life, but Fry didn't really mind. It wasn't like he was going around killing people, he was just stealing things. He had friends who did that before, so it wasn't really a big deal for him.

However, him suddenly blushing whenever he was thinking of Bender, or his chest filling with joy and happiness when he was talking with him, or his heart flattering whenever he could smell cigar smoke, that was a big deal. 

He had never crushed on a guy before. He wasn't even sure if Bender could technically be called that, but he was definitely not a girl. It didn't help that they were living together, often had lunch on their own and were extremely comfortable around each other right from the get go. It was weird; they both had been kind of lonely before, so it was like they had found each other on purpose, as if this had been their destiny. He had been dumped just a few hours before he was thrown into the future after all. 

Even if he wished his feelings were mutual, it seemed pretty obvious to Fry that while he was very important to Bender, he wasn't anything more than a very good friend to him. He tried not to be too bothered about this. Just being in his general vicinity cheered him up after all. Nothing lifted his spirits more than seeing and hearing Bender laugh, and there was no way he couldn't laugh with him. And it wasn't like they were never physically close, in fact Bender never hesitated to hug him on any occasion, and these were some of Fry's happiest moments. Even when they were hugging for comfort, because they were both scared; just having him in his arms made everything better.

He seemed like a hedonistic, selfish prick on the surface, but there were so many occasions where his generous side had come through. He invited him to live with him, he supported him when he tried out new things, he heard him out when he had problems, and while he made fun of him during all this, in the end Fry always felt better and a lot less lonely. He knew there was a certain loyalty from him, which Fry never had experienced before. He was used to people being kind of half-assed about him, leaving him, cheating on him, that sort of stuff. And while Bender did betray him in the past, he always made amends. And he wasn’t able to be mad at him for long anyway.

He did imagine them being a couple sometimes and he doubted much would change. He wasn't sure if Bender could go exclusive for him though, he knew how much he liked to sleep around. The last thing he wanted was to take any of his pleasures away. Not to mention, they would have to figure out how sex between them works anyway. He may have looked at some robot-on-human porn, but most were... well hetero. He didn't know how a manbot and him would go at it. Not to mention a bending unit, who wasn't even built for that. At least he hasn't seen anything which could apply to his and Bender’s set up. The only thing he could come up with was maybe just touching each other, which honestly didn’t sound too bad to him. 

As always, he was mulling over Bender like that while lying awake in his bed. He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to get it together. He couldn’t stop thinking about their hypothetical sex life. He knew that robots did have some places where they could stimulate each other with electricity; apparently the mouthplate was one of them. They also had wires and plugs which were obviously compatible or had adapters to make them compatible. Fry couldn't imagine an adapter which would make him and Bender fit together. He wondered if the robot had any openings, where his penis would fit in, but he doubted that. Even if, it would probably not feel nice for any of them to just stick his dick in a metal pipe. But he knew how it felt when Bender hugged him, sometimes sliding his hard metal fingers down his back before he pulled away, and this was something he wished he could get more of. Just his strong hands on him, able to literally bend metal, but so gentle and loving for him...

Fry twitched when he realised he had given himself a boner. The little blanket-tent was clearly visible in the city lights illuminating his room, casting a telling shadow on his bedsheets, flustering him despite being alone. 

He never has gotten hard because he was thinking of Bender, and it was kind of scary to think that it now had come so far. He felt, if he would touch himself right now, there was no going back. His crush wouldn't just be a crush anymore; it would be a _serious_ crush. One he would normally pursue in the past, but wouldn't be able to this time. There was no way he'd ruin this friendship for something stupid like feelings. His dick started to ache, the pressure down there getting pronounced and annoying. He normally never hesitated to take care of business, so his body was going crazy. 

He lifted his blanket and then his trousers, as if it wasn't already obvious what was happening down there. He could see his penis clearly standing up between his thighs, and all this just made it even more embarrassing. He started to feel his pulse down there as well. He really didn't want to jerk off to Bender, but the thought of a cold shower in the middle of the night was just as bad. He tried to come up with an idea, to somehow get rid of that thing without actually touching it. He rolled to the side, squeezing his thighs together, but this just made it worse. His breathing was getting faster and his body was heating up under the bedding. He could even feel sweat forming on his forehead. 

He was scared that just thinking of Bender made him so extremely riled up. He shuddered while he gnawed on a hangnail for comfort. He didn't want to touch himself, but he had to get off somehow. He blinked a few more times before he finally came up with a solution. It would be cumbersome as all hell, but there was no other way. 

Fry was huffing already when he pulled his pants down enough to free his poor neglected dick. He felt how hot it was, his erection now properly hard and heavy. He was embarrassed by the things to come. He was alone, nobody else there to judge, and it was simply his own superstition and the senseless rules he had set up, but it wouldn't feel right if he did it any other way. 

He frowned when he pulled one of his pillows out from under his head to slip it under the covers and squeeze it between his thighs. The fabric rubbed against his sensitive dick, making him shudder. Who said you have to touch yourself while you get off? There is always _pillow humping_. 

He started to move against it, but with him lying on his side, he couldn't build up the momentum he wanted. A bit frustrated, he turned over, the pillow now under him, his penis squeezed pleasurably between his belly and the fabric. He sighed, glad that he found a good position. He pulled his legs up a bit and moved his hips again, this time barely stifling a moan. This felt nice, the pressure, the friction, the angle and all this without having to actually touch himself. His hands were holding onto the pillow, keeping it in place while he slowly rolled himself against it, his thighs clutching around it. He sighed and panted, his eyes closed tightly, his tongue licking his dry lips. 

The last time he had done it like this had been in high school, but because his mother would find out about it, he got rid of this habit and instead went with the usual hand & tissue routine. He had forgotten how good it could feel, his moans getting a bit louder without him noticing. He forced himself to think of something else than Bender, trying to imagine Lucy Liu, or this one barista from this morning showing him her massive boobs, but to his horror, his mind snapped right back to Bender. It was so wrong, he shouldn't be thinking of him while he did this, they were friends after all. But he couldn't stop his imagination running wild, while he was still rutting against the pillow, precum dampening the fabric. 

All the pictures of the girls in his head seemed to morph, swirled around, to finally form a smug Bender, watching him pleasuring himself like this. Oh god, why couldn't he stop that? He was already too far gone, he couldn't keep himself from humping and no matter what he tried, head-Bender wouldn't leave again, he was there for the ride. Fry whimpered quietly, while he moved himself more, faster against the pillow, imagining Bender being able to see everything. Thinking of laying himself bare in front of him turned him on even more, now a proper scenario playing out in his head. 

"What a pathetic human, can't even stop himself from humping an innocent pillow." 

His raspy voice was sounding in his ear, making him pant louder. Guilt mixed in with his arousal again, but it didn't do anything to make this situation better. He was such a bad friend, using Bender for something so dirty like this. He didn't even know how he could face him tomorrow, after all this weird stuff happening in his mind. The Bender in his head grinned at him, obviously pleased with what he saw, before he leaned down to touch his face. Fry moved his face up, imagining these wonderful metal fingers holding his chin up. 

"Move in circles, the great Bender wants to see what faces you make." 

He said in his mind and Fry complied. Now his dick was getting squeezed every which way instead of just up and down, so much more stimulation running through his nerves. He breathed out with a shudder, doing his best to keep going. He felt himself getting cross eyed, but Bender was still clear in his head. 

"You look so freaking stupid. I love it." 

Fry whimpered, a bit confused about why being insulted by him felt so good. It seemed Bender was opening up some very dark, very hidden desires he had, which was very concerning. He would care about this later though, because right now there was nothing but his rising arousal on his mind. That, and Bender. 

The pressure inside was getting so much, his dick leaking everywhere, his muscles solely powered by his need to cum by now. He wasn't aware how much and how loudly he was moaning, looking up so his voice wasn’t muffled by the pillow anymore, imagination-Bender still holding his face, his sadistic grin now so, so near. 

"Let's see how you look when you get off. Come on, don't be shy..." 

His heartbeat got faster and he felt the pressure behind his balls growing stronger with each twitch of his hips. He couldn't hold on anymore, he needed it so badly. He put his last strength he had into his movements, pushing fast into the damp pillow, practically feeling how the liquid was rising inside him. Just a bit more, just a tiny bit more... 

"Aaagh, Bender!!! _Bender!!!_ " 

No restraint, he was moaning out his name loudly, the dirty grin of the robot right in front of him, the imaginary gaze on him tipping him over the edge... 

Almost, because suddenly his door slammed open and the lights got turned on. It just so happened that Fry was facing the door, so he could see Bender, the _real_ Bender, standing in the doorframe, wearing his pyjama pants, an angry but also slightly concerned look on his face. 

"Why the fuck are you yelling my name in the middle of the night??"

_Shitfuckgodfuckingdamnit....!!!!_

He was frozen and didn't know what to do or what to say. He was literally on the brink of an orgasm, just a slight accidental hitch if his hips would tip him over, and now the real subject of his forbidden desires was standing right there. _In real._

It was hard to process, after he had seen him just milliseconds ago, sultry and dominant. Panic helped him to snap back in time though. 

"I'm... sorry..." 

He was able to say, trying to sound normal. 

"Yeah, you better be! Why did you wake me, meatbag? You know I need my beauty sleep!" 

There was no way he would tell him the truth, but coming up with an idea when your dick is slowly leaking endlessly, the arousal so much it started to hurt, was pretty much impossible. His eyes looked around the room for help, and it took a few seconds before he saw a poster of an old monster movie, which he had hung up right after he had moved in. He thanked past-Fry, before he answered. 

"I had a nightmare, but it's okay now, so don't worry, go to bed! Seeya tomorrow!" 

All this was said in one short breath, and he even lifted his hand to wave him goodbye. This turned out to be a mistake. 

"Err, you sure? You're all red in the face!" 

_Crap!!_

Because he moved, Bender had been able to see him blushing. 

"Aah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, it's from the nightmare, so yeah, just go to bed!" 

As it was his luck, Bender didn't listen to him. Instead he came even closer, the view Fry had now getting dangerously close to the vision he had before. 

_Please, no, please just leave!!_

His mind yelled at him, but he tried to stay calm on the outside. One of his knees slipped on the mattress, pressing his dick against the pillow even more, and he held down a whimper with every fibre of his body. Bender now knelt down, because of course he would, looking him straight in the face. He tried to hide in the covers, pulling his hand up, but all this was no use, because Bender decided for some reason to lay his palm on his forehead. 

Now he was even being touched by him, and Fry had no idea how he was still able to hold back. It felt like a freaking river between his legs, he was leaking so much, and it felt like his whole pelvic region was cramping up. 

"Well, you're a bit hot, but I guess it's not too bad." 

Bender observed him, Fry's eyes wide in horror, despite his best efforts to keep a neutral expression. 

"Let's just sleep now." 

Bender said, and Fry was starting to get a bit relieved to soon be alone again. But obviously, Bender had to do one more thing. One more thing to ruin him, even if he didn't even know that. Instead of just pulling his hand away like a _normal_ person, he caressed him through his hair, his fingertips massaging his scalp. The goose bumps from this treatment quickly spread everywhere, upping his arousal one last time, and that was it, it was too late, there was no holding back anymore. 

Fry's hips twitched against the pillow while his dick was shooting out sperm in several strong waves, his body convulsing, but because of the blanket Bender didn't really notice. All the while Fry couldn't yell, or moan, or change his expression, as the robot was still looking at him. Instead of a long, hearty moan a quiet breathless 

"heh..." 

Escaped him, his eyes the size of saucers, while his hands held onto the pillow so tightly, he ripped the cover with his fingers. It seemed to last for ages, but finally the last strong wave dissipated slowly and he sacked together, panting slightly. Bender was still there, watching, seemingly weirded out. 

"Okay man, calm down, I just rubbed over your scalp. You weirdo." 

He shook his head, finally turned around and left, banging the door behind him. Fry finally was able to breathe again, moaning into the pillow to release the tension. He couldn't believe how low he had sunken! Cumming right in front of Bender, just because he had touched his head! He wasn't even sure if he realised what just happened, but he prayed to anyone who would listen that he didn't. It literally felt like his whole pillow was soaked with his sperm now, and with a disgusted face, Fry peeled it off him to throw it in the floor. He pulled his trousers up shamefully and rolled onto the other side. He hid his face in his arms, trying to work through that horrible experience. All he wanted was to sleep now and forget about it. 

Fry didn't hear Bender snickering, while he was making his way back to his room. 

"Damn, didn’t think I’d see him cum tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
